With the development of mobile advertising, a growing number of companies use various application platforms (such as: Myapp, Android Market, APPChina, google playstore, etc.) to display information objects thereof (such as: application software, information of entity products, company business, etc.) to users, such that users can get to know the information objects of companies easily.
In order to achieve a better promotion effect, the application platforms used by companies directly may also use other indirect application platforms to display information objects, such that after a clicking command is issued by a user for an identifier corresponding to an information object, the indirect application platforms will obtain a link address corresponding to the information object. However, the link address obtained by the indirect application platforms is not a preset address capable of being directly linked to detailed information corresponding to the information object. At this moment, the indirect application platforms send, based on a server corresponding to itself, a request to a server of an associated application platform corresponding to the link address for the preset address of the information object. If the associated application platform is an indirect application platform itself, then the associated application platform will continue to request a server of a corresponding associated application platform, and so on, until the associated application platform is the application platform directly used by the information object. After the preset address corresponding to the information object is obtained, based on the obtained preset address, the detailed information corresponding to the information object is further linked. Based on the above processing mechanism, the more the used indirect application platforms are, the longer the processing time is, and thereby the longer the waiting time for users is.
In prior art, before the preset address corresponding to the information object is requested, thereby before the detailed information corresponding to the information object is output based on the requested preset address, no matter whether the waiting time is long or short, each application platform will pop up a loading box containing progress information. However, users are generally averse to the loading box containing progress information, and they will cancel the request, thereby causing many losses in page views.